


Volition

by SomeSadKids (YoshinaVanatala)



Series: #WORDS [10]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshinaVanatala/pseuds/SomeSadKids
Summary: (n.) A person's power to choose freely and make their own decision.Rafaela percaya pada Argus. Dan Argus pun percaya pada Rafaela.





	Volition

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter **Mobile Legends: Bang Bang** di sini merupakan hak milik **Moonton**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

> ##  **Volition**
> 
> ###  _(n.) A person's power to choose freely and make their own decision._

.  
. 

* * *

"Kenapa, Argus?"

Dia selalu merindukan bagaimana namanya dilantunkan dengan merdu oleh wanita itu. Kini sosoknya mengambang di sana, tatapannya begitu anggun dan tajam di saat yang bersamaan. Masih saja seperti dulu ketika Argus memutuskan untuk merobek kewarasannya demi keabadian.

Sejak kapan?

Dia tutup mulutnya rapat. Dia tak habis pikir mengapa Argus harus berakhir demikian. Mereka berasal dari nirwana yang sama, menari di bawah naungan berkat Tuhan hingga salah satu dari mereka tak mampu membendung mukjizat yang Tuhan berikan. Dan Rafaela tak memiliki hak untuk mengingkari ketetapan Tuhan yang membiarkan pria itu merusak dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pikir Tuhan telah membenciku sekarang, Rafaela."

 _Itu hanya opini_. Kalimat itu sudah berada di ujung lidah Rafaela, kendati pada akhirnya kedua ujung bibir tipisnya malah melengkung ke atas; melarangnya melontarkan ketenangan itu.

"Kau masih bisa kembali, Argus."

Pria itu tergelak; tawa itu bukan ditujukan untuk wanita itu melainkan dirinya sendiri. Dia berbisik, "Aku ingin memercayainya."

Ranting kering yang melambai kesepian pun menyerah dan menghantamkan diri pada tanah yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Angin semilir membawa kematian dan harapan baru di saat bersamaan.

"Masih ada waktu," Rafaela memperjelas harapan baru yang diembannya untuk Argus. Biru samudera miliknya menilik tangan Argus yang menggenggam sebuah pedang hijau. Cahaya yang dikuarkan terasa begitu menakutkan dan berbahaya. Dan tentunya tangan itu telah terbiasa - dan korup.

Rafaela percaya pada Argus.  
"Kau sendiri tahu bahwa itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi."  
Dan Argus pun percaya pada Rafaela.

Kematian meracuni suaranya yang berat. Pria itu memandangi cahaya yang melingkupi Rafaela. Seharusnya hal itu menenangkannya, sebagaimana Rafaela adalah malaikat yang menyembuhkan segala penderitaan di dunia ini.

Tapi Argus adalah malaikat yang memburu jiwa-jiwa yang rusak. Dan pada akhirnya, dia yang menyerah. Kekuatan itu terlalu menggugahnya untuk semakin menyelami kegelapan, kegilaan, dan kematian.

"Argus...."  
"Maaf. Ini adalah keputusanku."

Lalu pria itu pergi tanpa mampu dicekal oleh sang wanita.

 _Begitukah?_ Rafaela hanya bisa terdiam. Dia bahkan tak sanggup melunturkan kekeraskepalaan Argus yang telah memutuskan ke mana arah hidupnya setelah hari ini. 

* * *

.  
. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hasil dari kegabutan di tengah pelajaran Linguistics......... bakal di-remake kalo ada waktu.
> 
> Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
